


Everything's Fine, Chapter 12

by Hailhailsatan



Series: Everything's Fine [12]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Extremely light dom/sub language (use of the word Sir etc), M/M, lip biting/anxiety picking references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Geralt has a plan to take Jaskier out when he has a panic about leaving. Geralt feels it's time to tell Jaskier about bumping into his ex. Angst with a happy ending and a wee surprise.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Everything's Fine [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803055
Comments: 16
Kudos: 112





	Everything's Fine, Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your patience! I think there's like 1 or 2 more chapters depending on how I decide to write the rest of this story, not sure if I should break them up. But I want to thank everyone who's been following this and has given me so many beautiful comments <3  
> Nearly there!!! hahaah  
> xxxx

Jaskier was in his room getting dressed. He hadn’t seen Geralt in a couple of days and he was excited to see him again. Jaskier was pulling out different things and getting flustered. Geralt had asked him to get dressed before he came back because he had something planned. He wasn’t sure if he really couldn’t decide or if the fact that he hated going out was clouding his judgement. He started to bite at the skin on the inside of his lip before he heard Geralt at the door, breaking his loss of concentration. He was still in his underwear and a loose-fitting t-shirt and his stomach churned hoping he wasn’t going to cause upset at not being ready when he’d been asked. 

Jaskier opened the door with his legs starting to shake. Geralt smiled before noticing right away that something was wrong. He closed the door behind him, furrowing his brow. He didn’t even say hello, just showed instant concern. 

“You alright, Jask? What’s wrong?” 

“I’m sorry. I’m not ready. I didn’t, I couldn’t, I- I didn’t even do anything I was supposed to do today, then I-” 

Geralt interrupted him. He could see he was obviously overwhelmed and there was panic there about things he didn’t need to work himself up about. He hushed him, soothingly, trying to bring the energy down. 

“Shhh, Jaskier. Let’s go into the bedroom and I’ll help you pick some things out while we talk, okay? We’ll sort it out together.” 

They walked into the bedroom and Geralt got Jaskier to sit in the middle of the bed. He started to lift the bundles of clothes off of the floor and fold them. 

“No, don’t. I’ll do that, it was me who made the mess.” 

Geralt leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Once you’ve calmed down and told me what’s wrong you can help me.” 

Geralt continued to fold the clothes, gently smiling at Jaskier. 

“Start from the beginning.” 

“Okay...” 

Jaskier took his lip into his mouth, Geralt dropped one side of the t-shirt he was folding to lean over and push it back down with his index finger. Jaskier looked at him, knowingly, a warm feeling in his stomach knowing Geralt was trying to look after him. 

“I was worried when you said we’d be going out, and I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to disappoint you. So, I just tried to get on with picking out clothes and all of a sudden, the whole day was lost with me panicking and I hadn’t done any chores and that made me worse.” 

Geralt set aside a long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans before putting the pile of clothes he’d folded on the bed, back into the cupboard. He sat down next to Jaskier and pulled his head onto his lap. 

“First of all, thank you for telling me all of this. I’m so proud of you. Secondly, I’m not taking you far, I’m taking you to a park nearby that has a pretty little pond and I happen to know is quiet at this time. I should have told you the plan rather than leaving it a surprise, that’s my fault and I am sorry for that.” 

Jaskier looked up from where he was lying on Geralt. 

“Don’t be sorry.” 

“No, I should be. If we want to have a good time today and have this go as smoothly as possible, we should have a real plan. This is important and I want you to be comfortable. But it would be great if when you’re feeling like this, sweetheart, you just send me a message and we talk right away, okay?” 

Jaskier turned so that he was facing into Geralt, closing his eyes and grabbing onto his t-shirt slightly. 

"We can maybe add it to your list of rules, always tell me when you're feeling upset enough that you're having a panic. You know I'll sort it out, I know what's good for you."  
Jaskier nodded his head, he liked it when Geralt spoke to him like that, like he knew exactly how to make it all better.

“Do... do we have to go out tonight?” 

Geralt put his hand on Jaskier’s head and brushed his fingers through his hair, gulping as he considered his next sentence. 

“Jask, if I tell you that I know you’ll be okay... would you believe me?” 

Jaskier mumbled into Geralt’s t-shirt. 

“It doesn’t work like that. I know, I know how well you look after me, and how you wouldn’t let anything happen to me, but I- Geralt... “ 

He sat up, calmer than he was and speaking matter of factly. 

“I’m worried that if I see... him... in the street, I’ll I don’t know, panic or something, and I’ll go back to square one and, I don’t know, I don’t want to think about it. I don’t have to think about it in here. I can just be safe.” 

Geralt stayed silent, pulling him closer before speaking. He knew he had to tell him about what had happened at work, it was the right thing to do, but it didn’t make it easier. He really didn’t want to make Jaskier upset. 

“Jask... could you sit up a minute, I... I need to tell you something.” 

Jaskier sat up quickly, an extremely concerned look appearing on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Blurted out, immediately thinking the worst. 

“It’s nothing bad, nothings... wrong... It’s sorted, the thing I’m telling you about, I just was worried about mentioning it because I didn’t want to upset you-” 

“Geralt what is it? You’re worrying me.” 

Geralt looked down at his hands, wanting to be anywhere else as he told this story. 

“I met your ex last week, Mark.” 

Jaskier didn’t say anything, his stomach immediately falling, pushing the air out of his lungs. Geralt kept his eyes lowered. 

“He came into the garage to pick up his car, throwing his weight around acting like a prick. I didn’t know it was him until I had to change his address on the system, then I realised.” 

“What did you do, Geralt?” 

Jaskier was immediately pale, like all of his worries were coming true. Geralt looked up from his hands, wanting this situation to be over as soon as possible so that they could go back to everything being just nice. But he knew he had to get this out. Jaskier needed to know, and he knew that once he did, really, it should make him feel better. But as the story went on, Geralt doubted his way of dealing with this situation. 

“Nothing, not really. I wanted to.” 

Geralt started to feel angry and breathed trying to keep the situation calm. 

“I sort of, gave him a warning-” 

“A WARNING? Geralt what did you do?!” 

Jaskier stood up and started to pace the room. 

“Oh Jaskier he was being an arsehole and I knew I only had one chance to tell him to fuck off and I did. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I really am. But I’m not sorry I did it. I didn’t do anything you wouldn’t have wanted me to, really. I told him I didn’t want to see him near the street or back at my work again. He shit himself and ran off. If I didn’t think it would upset you I’d have- I don’t know what I’d have done but I knew it wouldn’t achieve anything and, Jask, I didn’t know what to do. I just had this overwhelming feeling that I needed to protect you and that seemed to be the right thing to do. I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry, I really don’t want to upset you or make you feel scared or-” 

This time, it was Jaskier calming Geralt down. He sat down beside him, putting his arm round him and pulling Geralt’s head onto his shoulder. They sat silently for a minute, just calming each other down. Once Geralt knew Jaskier wasn’t too panicked, that he hadn’t shouted at him for doing the wrong thing, his breath started to go back to normal. 

“Okay, before I start, just like you said to me earlier, you should have told me about this sooner. Not just because it’s important, because you’re clearly really worked up about this too, and you shouldn’t hold this stuff in, like you always tell me. Just because you like protecting me doesn’t mean you can’t come to me with these things, especially something like this.” 

“I didn’t want to worry you.” 

“Is this better?” 

Geralt shook his head on Jaskier’s shoulder. Jaskier squeezed him in by the waist when he didn’t get a reply, knowing Geralt was upset. 

“Although I’m upset, and think we should have a chat later about all of this, I do understand what you mean about being in the moment. I think I’d do the same for you if the tables were turned. It’s just- This is the first I’ve heard he still exists for a long time, and it’s, well, it doesn’t feel nice thinking of any interaction with him in the future. But it’s nice to know that someone’s finally there for me, in my corner.” 

Geralt lifted his head up, his expression softened. Jaskier smiled at him to let him know everything was okay. 

“So he ran away from my big, strong, brave boyfriend, huh?” 

Both of them laughed. 

“He physically ran. I’m confident we won’t see him for an indefinite amount of time.” 

Geralt nosed Jaskier’s cheek, hoping that the air was clear. 

“Jask, I still think it’s important that we go out, but let’s take it a bit easier. I’ll drive us down to the beach, if you want, we can stay in the car and just look out onto the sea, and if you feel like you want to go out for a walk, we can do that to, and I’ll be there to hold your hand the whole time.” 

“That sounds great.” 

“Okay, get dressed, I’ll go and put some things in the car.” 

Geralt pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s forehead. 

When they got into the car the sky was already getting dark. It was the middle of autumn and Jaskier seemed to not own any appropriate jackets for this time of year, so Geralt had made him wear his. It took them half an hour to drive to the beach, just in time to watch the sun set over the horizon, the orange of the sky reflecting in the water. There was no one in the car park, it was totally empty, so Jaskier opened the car door. 

“Let’s go and sit on the wall, we won't go down, it’s too windy, but we can still be near.” 

Geralt’s heart warmed at Jaskier’s excitement. When Jaskier dangled his legs over the wall, Geralt brought out a blanket he’d put in the back seat in case they had decided to go out. He wrapped Jaskier up before climbing over and sitting next to him. 

“Before the sun goes down, I have something for you. Don’t get too excited, it’s just a little thing.” 

Jaskier started bouncing, already more excited than Geralt wanted him to be. 

He went into his pocket and brought out a little bag, held with a drawstring, then handed it to him. 

“What is it?” 

“Open it.” 

Jaskier’s eyes glittered with the sunset. He looked down and opened the bag, bringing out a little necklace with a small buttercup on it. 

“Geralt...” 

Jaskier gasped, opening the clip and turning his back to Geralt, gesturing for him to help put it on immediately. Geralt’s fingers touching the back of his neck sending the warmest shivers through his body. 

“So... number 1, I just thought you deserved a present for... being good. I'm proud of you.” 

Jaskier blushed instantly, bringing the blanket up to hide his face. 

“Number 2, if you look at the petals, they move round, you can play with them. I was hoping that any time you felt anxious, instead of biting your lip or picking at your fingers, you could play with the necklace and be comforted rather than worked up.” 

Jaskier looked down at the pendant, trying it out right away, grinning instantly and feeling tears in his eyes. 

“And, 3, I thought that when I’m not with you, when I’m at my own house or work, you can feel something on you, that helps you remember you...” 

Geralt looked bashful all of a sudden. Jaskier knew what he wanted to say, and hoped to god he would say it. 

“Remember what love?” 

Geralt gulped, lifting his hand up to cup his cheek. 

“Remember you belong to me, and that I'm always with you.” 

Jaskier pressed his lips against Geralt’s immediately, the sun setting in front of them, the smell of the sea air around them. 

Jaskier leaned back, he looked up, panting, still holding onto the blanket that surrounded him. 

“I want to belong to you forever, Sir. I’m yours. This is the best gift I’ve ever had; I love you.” 

Geralt couldn’t believe the sight before him. 

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: hailhailsatan


End file.
